dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team 2
IS THIS REAL??? is a sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team for the PSP. Gameplay Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team. Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 has new features such as a new story mode. Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 also has new characters like Bojack and Bojack Full Power, Turles and Great Ape Turles, Super Saiyan 3 Broly, post-transformation Zarbon, Nail synced with Piccolo, Piccolo fused with Kami, Cooler, Final Form Cooler, Meta-Cooler, King Cold, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Tora, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, and so on. Over 100 characters in 3D in one PSP game. Confirmed Characters * Goku (Base, False Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) * Adult Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Majin Vegeta * Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) * Kid Gohan * Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) * Chiaotzu * Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyaman) * Ultimate Gohan * Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Videl (Base, Great Saiyaman 2) * Bio-Broly * Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) * Baby (Base, 2nd Form, Final Form) * Super 17 * Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) * Nuova Shenron (Base, Final Form) * Eis Shenron * Rage Shenron * Oceanus Shenron * Haze Shenron * Naturon Shenron * Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Future Trunks (Fighting) (Base, Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) * Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) * Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) * Yamcha * Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) * Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Gogeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) * Vegito (Base, Super Vegito, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Tarble (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) * Piccolo (Base, Nail, Kami, Hell Power) * Krillin * Frieza (Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power, Mecha Frieza) * King Cold * Cell Jr. * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Android 19 * Dr. Gero * Majin Buu * Evil Buu * Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) * Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Cooler (Base, Final Form, Metal Cooler) * Salza * Doore * Neiz * Turles (Base, Great Ape) * Dabura * Jeice * Captain Ginyu * Burter * Guldo * Recoome * Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) * Tora (Base, Great Ape) * Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) * Borgos (Base, Great Ape) * Fasha (Base, Great Ape) * Dodoria * Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) * Cui * Bojack (Base, Full Power) * Kid Buu * Zangya * Raditz (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) * Nappa (Base, Great Ape) * Hatchiyack * Android 13 (Base, Fusion) * Android 14 * Android 15 * Janemba (Base, Final Form) * Lord Slug (Base, Giant) * Nail * Hirudegarn (Base, Final Form) * Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) * Android 8 * Saibamen * Kuriza (Base, Final Form) * Hercule * Tien Shinhan * Uub (Base, Majuub) * Pan * Bulla * Master Roshi (Base, Max Power, Jackie Chun) * Yajirobe * Frieza Soldier * Kid Uub * Pikkon * Dr. Wheelo * Babidi * Bibidi * Spopovich * Kid Vegeta * King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) * Zorn (Base, Great Ape) * Ako (Base, Aka) * Kado (Base, Aka) * Paragus (Base, Great Ape) * Appule * Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) * Kibito (Base, Kibito Kai) * Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr.) * Tapion * Kid Piccolo * Teen Yamcha * Kid Krillin * Pilaf * Teen Tien * Kid Chiaotzu * King Piccolo * Oolong * Boss Rabbit * Ox King * Kid Chi Chi * Unnamed Alligator * Orin Temple Bully * Nam * Bacterian * Ranfan * Giran * Colonel Silver * General White * Ninja Murasaki * Major Metallitron * Buyon * Red Ribbon Soldier * General Blue * Arale * Bora * Mercerary Tao * Korin * Commander Yellow * Colonel Violet * Staff Officer Black * Supreme Commander Red * Fangs The Vampire * The Invisible Man * Bandages The Mummy * Spike The Devil Man * Grandpa Gohan (Deceased) * Master Shen * Tambourine * King Chappa * Cymbal * Drum * Popo * Kami * Cyborg Tao * Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) * Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) Stages *Rocky Area *Mountain Road *Break Wasteland *Mountain Road Destoryed *Supreme Kai's Worid *Namek 1 *Namek 2 *Island *Cell Games Arena *Ruined City *Dying Namek *World Tournament Stage *Glacier *Dark planet *Cave *New planet Namek *The tree of Might *Planet vegeta *New planet vegeta *Kami training hideout *Kame house *Time Chamber *Garlic jr temple *Under worid * King kai's worid *Master gohan's House *Shopping planet *Majin Space ship *Korin tower *New planet vegeta city destoryed *Inside metal cooler's layer Images www.bandainamcogames.co.jp Trivia * Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 will come out as soon as BattleField 3 and Modern Warfare 3. Bandai says this is no coincedence and Bandai says they wish to refine the Action Genre ahead of the FPS genre. * Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 is planned since 2011. * Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 is the only game that includes 100 what if and 100000 vs battle what if. * This game is going to be Universal at the dubs. (Usa, Japan, Europe and Latin America) * Vegeta (Scouter) says 'Kakarot It's time to dance!' when he transform into Super Saiyan 4, which is a refrence to Goku and Vegteta's Fusion dance Gogeta. * Bandai officially annonuces that by the end of development Tenkaichi Tag team 2 will have a set list of 10 characters despite confirming 131 characters. * In the Hidden Freiza Saga, Freiza is fully Mecha due to Future Trunks destroying him in the Androids Saga. * Cell is actually Android 21, when Dr. Gero said in the What if: Dr. and Creation I present you the sucessor of 20, Android 21 Cell.''' * Cell says the reason why he's so smart is because he also have some Bulma cells in the Hidden Cell Games 2 saga. * In the Hidden Fusion Saga Chi-Chi and Bulma fuse through dance to form Buli-Buli. * Bandai now declares that Tenkaichi will come out on April 31, 2012 for USA. They also claimed that anyone who reserves before Halloween will get this exclusive Raditz trasformation Category:Video Games Category:Video Games